


Welcome to Singer's Gentleman's Club

by professor_hartwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming, Smith and Wesson - Freeform, Stripping, dub con, dub-con, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's first night at his new job- being a performer at Singer's Gentleman's Club. He's having fun, dancing and making tips, when the clubs regular, Dean Smith, asks for a private dance...Sam gets more then he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Singer's Gentleman's Club

It was Sam’s first night at the Singer’s Gentleman’s club, and he was nervous. Very few of the other performers were actually nice to him- most of them were just glaring.

“Don’t worry about them,” Danneel said, rubbing body glitter into her breasts, “They just don’t like new competition.”

Sam smiled gratefully at her as he pulled on the ridiculous leather underwear they had given him to wear. The tight black shorts cupped his cock and balls, and gripped his ass, leaving very little to the imagination. Not that Sam minded. He knew his body was easy on the eyes, and he worked hard to keep it that way. An alarm rang and Danneel winked at him.

“Show time, come on, I’ll show you the schedule so you know which stage to go to.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the backstage door, where a dry erase board had all the performers name’s written on it.

“Wow, guess Bobby wants to try you on the center stage tonight, show off the new meat,” She slapped his ass and grinned cheekily, bouncing in her stilettos out the door, “Good luck, kid!”

 An hour later, Sam was drenched in sweat and officially disgusted by some of the men who tried to grope at him. He was not, however, disgusted by the tips he’d received- the biggest one, 200 dollars in singles from a bachelorette party. He had just enough time to stuff his money away into his bag, before Danneel was dragging him back out to the floor.

“Come on, Dani, It’s my break! What do you need me for?”

"Someone very important asked for you Sam! Mr. Smith. He’s bobby’s best and richest customer. Just, trust me, okay? Take him to the VIP rooms…the last one on the left should be open.”

Sam took a long sip of the water Dani handed to him before he was led to a dark corner of the club. He was pleasantly surprised to see a really good looking man, maybe in his early thirties, sitting on a stool, sipping slowly at a glass of whiskey.

"Hello, Mr. Smith,I brought Sam to you," Danneel said, voice high and flirty.

The man smiled at Danneel and kissed her cheek, slipping a 50$ bill into her panties.

"Thank you, sweetheart. That will be all. Get back to work, young lady."

Mr. Smith winked at Danneel as she shimmied away, kissing Sam on the cheek and whispering a quick "Good luck."

The gorgeous man in front of him stood, and straightened out his suit jacket, before offering Sam his hand.

“Well, show me to the backroom then, hmm?”

Sam led Mr. Smith through the back hallway, and into the last room on the left, as Dani had instructed. There was a white leather couch, with a pole in front of it, and dim lighting. Mr. Smith sat down on the couch, and Sam stood awkwardly at his side. He wasn’t sure what he was suppose to do. Mr. Smith seemed to read his thoughts and smirked.

“Why don’t you dance for me, Sam.”

He gestured to the pole and Sam smiled, nodding. He stepped onto the platform and began to sway to the music playing, grabbing the silver pole in one hand. He closed his eyes and twisted around the pole, grinding his hips forward, and throwing his head back. This was the best part of his new job. He knew how to dance, and he enjoyed it. He slid up and down the pole, shaking and gyrating.

"Come here, Sam. I’d like a lap dance, if you’d please."

Mr. Smith’s voice was low and gravely, and Sam opened his eyes to see him slouched down in the couch, crotch bulging and eyes half lidded with lust. Sam moved to the couch, and straddled the man, rubbing their crotches together, circling his hips and rolling forward. "Jesus, fuck." Mr. Smith’s hands moved to grab his hips and Sam tilted his head back, grinning.

"Enjoying yourself, Mr. Smith?"

"Call me Dean. And yes, Sam. I am very much. I don’t suppose you’d mind taking those shorts off?"

Sam’s hips stopped moving. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to do that. He looked at the door, and Dean smirked.

“Don’t worry, Sam. I come here often. Everyone here knows not to come in when I’m with a performer.”

Dean pulled an $100 bill from his wallet and handed it to Sam. Sam nodded and stood, sliding the leather down his legs. His face was flushed with embarrassment, cock half hard. He moved to straddle Dean again, rubbing against his customer. He closed his eyes and tried to move with the music when he felt Dean’s hands slid from his hips to his ass, gripping it hard and pulling him forward.

“Uh…Mr. Smith?”

Dean’s thumbs skimmed over Sam’s exposed hole, and began to kiss at his neck.

“I said, call me Dean.”

"Dean…uh, um…What are you d-doing?"

Sam was quickly flipped over onto the couch, and Dean pulled off his jacket, before laying over him.

“Don’t worry, Sam. I’ll pay you extra for your services, I just can’t help myself. You’re so…hot.”

Dean began to ravage Sam’s neck again, biting and sucking. Sam tried to pull away when Dean’s large hand tangled in his hair and pulled hard.

“Now, Sam. You can either relax and enjoy this, or fight it. But I’ll get what I want either way, understood?”

Sam nodded and went limp in Dean’s grip as the man continued to bite at him. He was going to be covered in hickies, he was sure of it. Dean was being anything but gentle. Dean smirked and stood, pulling off the rest of his suit and folding it neatly, placing it on the other end of the large couch. Despite himself, Sam could feel his cock filling. Dean was absolutely stunning, especially naked. His cock was hard and red, curving up towards his well defined abs. His biceps flexed as he gripped his cock in one hand and stroked it.

“Turn over, Sam.”

Sam flipped onto his stomach, gasping in shock when Dean gripped his hips and pulled him up onto his knees, ass exposed in the cold air. One of Dean’s hands traveled up his chest, the other stayed firmly planted on his hip. Sam could already feel the finger shaped bruises forming there. He whimpered in pleasure when Mr. Smith’s fingers began to toy with nipples, pulling and twisting and flicking it into a small pointed bud.

“It’s okay to make noise, Sam. No one can hear us, and I want to know how good I’m making you feel.”

Dean lowered his face to Sam’s ass, biting hard into his ass cheek. Sam cried out, and pulled away from Dean. He was punished with a short, sharp slap to his ass.

“Don’t fucking move,” Dean growled, “I’ll tie you up if I have too.”

His big hands pulled apart Sam’s cheeks, and Sam felt his warm breathe ghost over his hole. Sam whimpered, and Dean’s tongue flicked lightly over his furled entrance.

“Tell me, Sam,” Dean said between licks, “Is this hole I’m going to fuck a virgin, or are you a dirty little slut?”

Sam whimpered, tears leaking out of his eyes. He shook his head. “O-only m-my fingers, a-and toys.”

Dean chuckled, “Good.”

Dean continued to suck and lick at Sam’s hole, fingering it slowly with one finger, until Sam was pressing back into his face and whimpering. Sam moaned in loss when Dean pulled away.

"Open yourself up for me. It’s all the prep you’re going to get. 5 minutes. Go."

Sam whimpered and shook his head. “I…I don’t….please, don’t fuck me, Mr. Smith.”

Dean shook his head.

“Wrong response, Sam. Bend back over. I guess I’m going to have to fuck you without anymore preparation. Too bad, I hate that I’m going to have to tear open that pretty hole of yours.”

Sam cried out and quickly sucked his fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before shoving two inside himself.

"That’s what I like to see. Good boy."

Sam fucked himself back on his fingers, scissoring them open and curling them up, stretching his tight muscles. He quickly added a third finger, when Dean pressed up behind him.

"Time’s up." Sam removed his fingers, pressing his face into the couch. "Touch yourself."

Sam took his cock into his hand and began to tug, as he felt Dean’s cock press at his hole. The burn was unbelievable and Dean’s cock was too dry. As though reading Sam’s thoughts again, Dean pulled back.

"Get on the floor, on your knees. You need to get my cock wet."

Sam kneeled infront of Dean, and began to lick at his swollen cock. Dean gripped Sam’s hard and pulled his head back, thrusting his cock deep into Sam’s mouth.

“That’s a good bitch, take it.”

Dean continued to fuck Sam’s mouth and throat until tears were streaming down his face and spit was dribbling down his chin and Dean’s balls. He pulled Sam off, and pulled him back onto the couch. Dean rubbed his cock over Sam’s hole a few times while tweaking a nipple. Dean leaned over Sam and bit his ear lobe.

“I’m going to wreck your little virgin hole, baby. And you’re going to love it.”

Suddenly, the head of Dean’s cock popped inside Sam’s hole and the rest of his hard cock slid in behind it. Sam cried out, trying to pull away but Dean’s hands were hard on his hips, pulling him backwards.

"Fuck! Such a tight little whore. Shit, like a fucking vice around my cock."

Dean began to pound Sam’s ass, fucking in and out hard and fast. Sam was crying hard now, sobbing. It fucking hurt, but he kept tugging at his cock like Dean instructed him too.

"God, yeah. So hot when you cry like that. Shit!"

Dean shifted, and his thrusts began to hit Sam’s prostate, sending bursts of pleasure through his body over the burning pain. Sam’s cock began to swell again, throbbing as Dean fucked him back and forth onto his cock. Sam’s crying began to falter, replaced with high pitched moans, and whimpers.

"Oh yeah, baby. I know you like this cock! Let me hear it."

Dean fisted Sam’s hair, pulling him up onto his hands and knees, head bent backwards.

"Shit, yes, Dean. Love being fucked on your cock. Love it!"

Sam was meeting each of Dean’s thrusts now. He could feel his balls drawing up as Dean’s cock continued to assault his prostate.

"That’s right, you slut. I know you do. Come on, come for me. Come with my cock fucking your little virgin ass."

As if waiting for Dean’s approval, Sam’s cock began to twitch violently, shooting out stream after stream of hot come.

"Fuck yeah!"

Dean pulled on Sam’s hair hard, biting down into his shoulder and Sam felt him come, hot and sticky, inside his abused hole. They stayed like that for a few moments before Dean pulled out quickly, and Sam flopped onto the couch. He watched through half lidded eyes as Dean slowly got dressed again, looking as pristine as he did before they entered the room. He placed a few more hundred dollar bills on the table, and smirked at Sam, smacking him on the ass.

"Wait in this room for me again tomorrow night. No one else gets to touch you like this, understand?"

Sam nodded, ass on fire and cock sore.

"Good. See you tomorrow, Sam."


End file.
